


A Quiet Afternoon

by JmJackal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, Tickling, kiss, not smutt, tsukki actually laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JmJackal/pseuds/JmJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set post-canon) Tsukishima and Kuroo may not be the sweetest to each other - well, verbally, anyway - but they work. And sometimes, a quiet afternoon is all you need to show that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Afternoon

"You touch me again and I'll end your life." Kuroo's hands froze. Tsukishima glared up at him - well, glared as well as he could when he had tears at the edges of his eyes - and did his best to look intimidating. It didn't seem to work, and Kuroo pouted with playful eyes from his position above him.

"But Tsukki..!" He whined, and Tsukishima glared even harder at the nickname. Kuroo pouted even harder to match him. "Pleaseeee..."

Tsukishima blushed, looking away. Kuroo took the opportunity to grin devilishly, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't actually do anything now that he was flustered.  
Careful and quiet, Kuroo leaned down and gave Tsukishima a kiss on the cheek, making the man blush even harder. Leaning their cheeks together, one hot from blushing and the other cool, he discretely reached down and began running his hands lightly over Tsukishima's thighs. He felt the boy tense up immediately, and his smile only grew. 

"Kuroo," Tsukishima said, a warning, but his voice was already shaking and Kuroo could tell he was holding back laughter, so he started going faster and began to feel the man tremble beneath him.

When the grouchy man's laughter finally filled the room - Kuroo believed it to be a melodic sound, and treasured any and all ways he could find to hear it - Kuroo's mischievous smile became a softer, more genuine one.   
"S-Stop..!" Tsukishima wheezed, and Kuroo leaned down to capture the man's open lips with his own, cutting off his shaky laughter. Tsukishima leaned into the touch, but had to jerk back and made a noise that almost sounded like a shriek when Kuroo began to tickle under his knees. Kuroo grinned above him. 

_How cute._

Tsukishima finally managed to push Kuroo off of him, and, once he had caught his breath, sat up to actually glare at him. Kuroo only grinned at him, and the man let out a soft  _tsk_  before huffing and holding out his arms. Kuroo made a noise that sounded like a squeal -  _sounded like_ , because if you ever suggested that it was one to him, he would swear on his grave that your ears were wrong because he would  _never_  make such a noise - and reached up, pulling Tsukishima down to his chest for a cuddle. 

Tsukishima huffed, but nuzzled into Kuroo, who responded by wrapping his arms around the man's back, tilting his head to the side so Tsukishima could rest in the crook of his neck if he wanted to. They were familiar with this scene - whether they had been watching a movie or been doing something ridiculous, like their tickling episode, cuddling was almost sure to end up happening at some point. 

Rubbing slow circles on Tsukishima's back, Kuroo shut his eyes and smiled, his thoughts drifting but staying on Tsukishima all the same. Occasionally, Tsukishima would shift, sigh, and Kuroo would get him into a more comfortable, shifting his leg or adjusting his arms until Tsukishima relaxed, neither once breaking the peaceful silence that had settled over them like a soft blanket, not stifling, just comfortable. 

It took Kuroo a minute to realize Tsukishima had fallen asleep on his chest, snoring muffled by his face being pressed against his shirt and his glasses so sideways they barely covered his eyes anymore. Stifling a chuckle, Kuroo pulled off the man's glasses, careful not to wake him, and placed them down on the coffee table next to where they were sprawled out. 

The two rested there for hours, Tsukishima trapping Kuroo on the couch, but the boy didn't mind. It was a rare sight, Tsukishima without his glasses, not to mention the fact that his expression was unguarded - even Kuroo couldn't get Tsukishima to drop all his walls, but they would work through that together in time. Kuroo was sure of it. So, for now, he was content to simply lean his head back, his eyes sliding closed as he drifted off into a serene sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks SO much for all you support on my last ficlet "After Practice" and, hopefully, all the ones I post in the future! Speaking of future fics...I need ideas! Prompts, things you've already started, scenarios, anything - I'll take it! Leave all your ideas in the comments below, and I'll do my best to write them!


End file.
